The key obstacle for current resuscitation is the acutely limited time window. The major reason for the limited time window is that the brain and spinal cord are extremely vulnerable to ischemic insult. Based on our novel theory, we have developed an approach to protect brain and spinal cord after cardiac arrest. We have developed a new resuscitation protocol for cardiac arrest based on conventional CPR procedure. The specific aim of this proposed research is to test our new resuscitation protocol in rat. We anticipate that new resuscitation protocol will be used in clinic for cardiac arrest resuscitation, and will significantly prolong the time window. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]